


Thistle And Weeds

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Sherlock." John stepped away, keeping out of Sherlock's reach. "It hurt, god did it hurt. I ached, and I could hardly believe it was real. And then you came back, and it was worse. Because there were years, Sherlock. Years between when you died and when you came back. And I had finally gotten over that! I had moved on, and then you waltzed back in and I had to face a worse truth than my best friend being dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thistle And Weeds

"I broke, Sherlock. Because of you."

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat as he stepped forward, reaching out for John's hand. "I know, John, I know. When I jumped, all you went through-"

"No, Sherlock." John stepped away, keeping out of Sherlock's reach. "It hurt, god did it hurt. I ached, and I could hardly believe it was real. And then you came back, and it was worse. Because there were years, Sherlock. Years between when you died and when you came back. And I had finally gotten over that! I had moved on, and then you waltzed back in and I had to face a worse truth than my best friend being dead.

"I had to face the fact that when push came to shove, it wasn't me you could trust. That I had poured out my heart to you, and you heard it. You whispered those words in my ear the first time you saw me again, as if it was something that would make me happy, to hear you whisper words by all rights you shouldn't have heard.

"That's the moment I broke, Sherlock. Because you had three years, you could have given me some sign. You could have done a lot of things, eased the blow of seeing you alive. But you didn't. And if I walk with a fucking limp, if I don't follow after you like a little lost puppy, you don't get to make me feel bad about that, Sherlock." John met Sherlock's gaze with fire and ice in his eyes, tears visible only for a moment before he blinked them away.

"John, I never meant to-"

"No. But you did. And you wonder why I moved on? Why I'd chose Mary over you? You were dead. When I finally got over that, I got married. And when you came back, you know what she did? She told me to give you a second chance. She told me to let you have at least this much, an explanation."

"Is- is this it, then?" Sherlock found his voice trembling as he spoke. "You explain to me how I broke your heart and you leave me like I-"

"That's just it." John slowly reached out for him, his hand hot against Sherlock's cheek. "I should, probably. It'd be better for me. But Sherlock, I can't. As much as I wish I could push you out of my life, I can't. That doesn't mean we can just go back to what it was, but if you care for me at all, even one fraction of how much I care for you, you'll understand that."

"John." Sherlock felt his throat tighten as he spoke, his eyes squeezing shut to halt the flow of tears. "I never expected- I thought this was going to be goodbye."

"If that's what you want, Sherlock, that's what this'll be."

"No. No, John, I don't think I could-" Sherlock paused, taking a deep breath as he tried not to shake as he reached up to take John's hand in his own. "I once told you I didn't have friends, John. And that's still- still true."

Sherlock could almost hear the smile in John's voice when he replied. "No, Sherlock. You never have friends, do you? You just have one."


End file.
